


good morning 2D!

by sleepingpowder



Category: Gorillaz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23402080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepingpowder/pseuds/sleepingpowder
Summary: a small practice I did to cheer myself up.
Kudos: 23





	good morning 2D!

**Author's Note:**

> This was left unfinished but I have no idea what to add to it. I'm honestly only posting this so I can delete it from my google docs, but I hope it can cheer someone else up too!

Dawn broke, the first sunbeams of the day began to seep through 2D’s flimsy blinds that he so desperately needed to replace but kept putting off ever since they came into possession of their new home which he had affectionately dubbed Kong 2.0.

2D swung his feet over the edge of his stiff mattress and stretched his gaunt body, groaning as a couple of his joints pop. He recounted the odd dream he had last night before taking a deep breath in.

The dream now out of his mind, he took a moment to remember all he had to be grateful for in his life and released his breath. 2D found that gratitude was the perfect way to start the day and so this past couple of months he began making more of an effort to do so.

Slowly he stood up, reaching as high up as he could, although being nowhere near the ceiling which he noted was a bit taller than the room he’d had in the spirit house; he shivered at the thought of that place. Next, he extended downward, grasping his ankles with no effort, he’d gotten fairly flexible by doing daily exercises like this.

2D could hear his bandmates playfully arguing in the kitchen mixed in with the chirping of the birds outside, guess it was an early morning for everyone else too! A few years ago the sound of Noodle calling Murdoc a ‘good-for-nothing slag’ this early in the day would make 2D wince, but now it was curiously endearing, to both him and Murdoc strangely enough.

Enough mulling about, it’s breakfast time. 2D slipped into his abandoned pajama pants that were lying next to his bed and pulled on a random t-shirt from his closet.

Making his way out of his room, 2D passed by his mirror and had to do a double-take when he noticed the shirt he’d pulled on was one of Murdoc’s; it made his face heat up because he knew he’d have to change or else that bassist would give him a whole load of crap.

Take two, now donning his own shirt, 2D pattered into the kitchen to the scene of Noodle cursing out Murdoc for god know’s what, and Russel sitting at the kitchen counter drinking his coffee, plain dark roast.

Russel’s exhausted expression softened when he laid eyes on 2D, even shooting a smile his  
way. Truthfully, Russ had been waiting for the singer to wake up because those two hate arguing in front of him so he knew it would stop soon enough.

“How’d you sleep, ‘D?” the drummer asked, admittedly not all that interested in the answer, just wanting the other two members to become aware of his presence. 2D, unaware of this, began rambling on and on about the crazy dream he had last night.

“Anyways… whatever, we’ll talk about it later…” Noodle hissed in the direction of Murdoc, the action of her crossing her arms acting as a pause button on the argument. She then walked over to 2D and gave him a good morning hug as she always has since she was little, they practically see each other as siblings and for that, Noodle was so grateful.


End file.
